


Caught

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Chained Up. [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Bondage, First Time, M/M, Spanking, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Ryan punish Stephen for spying on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Stephen followed Cutter to his car in silence, his mind whirling. He should never have watched them, but he just hadn't been able to look away. Cutter had looked incredible with his wrists shackled and his shirt hanging open and watching Ryan tease him like that had been the sexiest thing he had ever seen. But now Cutter was even more pissed off with him than he had been before and he'd upset Ryan as well. The price for those few minutes spent stroking himself while they fucked was going to be too high.

He didn't know what was happening now. Ryan said they were going to discuss it, but there really wasn't anything to talk about. He'd been way out of line. But strangely neither man seemed as angry as they should be. Cutter wasn't even shouting at him and Cutter shouted at everybody.

He glanced quickly at the other man as he dropped into the passenger seat. Stephen wasn't even sure why he was doing this. He never let anyone drive his car, but he'd just meekly handed the keys over to Ryan when he'd held out his hand for them. Cutter hadn't said anything since Ryan had left and Stephen was starting to wonder if he was going to get the silent treatment all the way home.

"Cutter? I really am sorry for spying on you. I don't know what came over me. I knew it was a horrible thing to do but..." He looked down at his hands, not wanting to look Cutter in the face as he finished his confession. "You looked so sexy and I wanted to watch. I love seeing you with your shirt off or open like that."

Cutter was surprised and pleased. He and Stephen had shared some hurried fumbling in sleeping bags in darkened tents around the world, but neither of them had ever made any attempt to make it more than that. But Stephen's admission made him wonder if Ryan was right. Maybe he had been being rather stupid.

"I think you must need glasses," he said, smiling self-deprecatingly. "And don't fret so much. It's quite a turn on to know you were watching us. I reckon that was why Ryan was so insistent you come home with us. He has an interesting way of making his point and I think he has a plan to teach you a lesson for spying on us without our consent but I wouldn't be going along with him if I didn't think you'd enjoy it."

Stephen swallowed heavily, imagining Ryan teasing him the way he'd been teasing Cutter. If he was really lucky Cutter would touch him too – at home, in the daylight. Instead of under the cover of darkness in a foreign country. He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to get control of himself again.

Cutter kept stealing glances at him. Stephen's reaction was so heartfelt that he just wanted to pull the car over and kiss him. He really hoped he was right and at least some of that was because of him. He wondered how much of their recent problems were really due to Helen and how much she was just an excuse to cover the frustration they had both already felt about their relationship.

They needed to have a long conversation and clear the air. It was insane to be thinking of driving Stephen back to his place and having sex with him, but nothing short of an anomaly was going to stop him now. He glanced over again, seeing that Stephen still had his eyes closed. Reaching out he rested his hand on the bulge in Stephen's jeans and squeezed gently.

Stephen moaned helplessly and thrust up against his hand. "Oh God, Nick!" he gasped and the desperation in his voice lit a flame of desire in Cutter's belly.

"I love hearing my name on your lips," he confessed. "I hope Ryan's plan involves keeping you like this for a while. You look incredible."

Cutter could see Stephen's car already outside his house and he pulled in behind it. As soon as the car had stopped he pulled his seat belt off and leaned towards Stephen, capturing his lips in a long, hungry kiss. "If I'd had any idea you'd react like this I'd have brought you home years ago."

Stephen moaned at the thought. Just knowing that Cutter actually wanted to touch him was almost enough to make him come on the spot. He couldn't move, not with Cutter leaning over him and watching him, and he couldn't seem to make his voice work.

Before Cutter could think what to say in response to the obvious emotion in Stephen's eyes there was a sharp rap on the window. He rolled it down and smiled bashfully at Ryan.

"Are the two of you planning on sitting there and staring soulfully into each other's eyes all day or are you going to get out of the car at some point?"

Stephen blushed and looked over at him. "Sorry." He hesitated. He wasn't sure what to do now. If Ryan and Cutter were a couple then there really wasn't any room for him in the picture.

Ryan smiled at him encouragingly. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but only just. No one could call him emotionally open and forthcoming in a relationship, as most of his exes would testify, but compared to these two he had verbal diarrhoea.

He opened Cutter's door and waited for him to get out. Pressing Cutter back against the car Ryan kissed him firmly. Keeping his voice too low for Stephen to hear he said, "He doesn't believe you want him here. You have to convince him."

Cutter looked at Ryan helplessly. "How?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "It's a novel idea, I know, but try talking to him? I'm not the relationship type. Not while I'm still in the army anyway. Stephen is. You two need to sort yourselves out."

Pulling Ryan back into another kiss, Cutter nodded. "Fine, as long as you're going to be around still. I might need you to help me keep him in line."

Ryan grinned. "I'd like that. Now let's get inside and you find an excuse to be alone with him and talk before we play."

Stephen looked between the two of them worriedly. He didn't like the way they were talking in hushed voices, deliberately making sure he couldn't hear them. This had been a really bad idea. He should get his keys back from Ryan and go home. Cutter turned around and smiled at him and he felt his stomach tie itself in knots, as if he was a teenage girl or something.

"Coming?" Cutter asked him.

"Of course." Stephen could have kicked himself. That wasn't what he'd planned to say but he couldn't say no to Cutter. Especially not when the other man was looking at him like he wanted to devour him.

When they got inside, Ryan pushed Cutter in the direction of the kitchen. "Go and make tea. Stephen can help you."

"It's my house," Cutter grumbled. "Who put you in charge?"

Ryan just raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Okay, fine. I'll make tea. Come on Stephen." Cutter headed for the kitchen, knowing this was his opportunity to talk to Stephen. Unfortunately, Ryan hadn't told him what to say and he wasn't sure where to start.

He pottered around for a bit, filling the kettle and setting it to boil, before finally turning around to face Stephen and clearing his throat. "Ryan thinks we need to talk." Oh yes, great start, make him think you're only doing this because Ryan told you to. Cutter barely restrained himself from banging his head against one of the cabinets. "I mean, we do need to talk, even I can see that. I'm just not very good at it."

Stephen forced himself to smile. "I know that, Cutter. You've never been the type to talk about how you feel. I don't know what you want me to say though."

"Why don't we start from where we were when Ryan interrupted us?"

"We weren't talking when we were interrupted," Stephen said, with a small smile. "Not that I'd object, but you did say you wanted to talk."

Cutter moved closer, wrapping his arms loosely around Stephen's waist. Somehow he felt more comfortable talking when he was holding Stephen. Focussing on Stephen's throat so he didn't have to look the other man in the face, he started talking. "I think it's possible we've both been rather stupid. It seems that we've both been hiding how we feel, for fear that the other person doesn't feel the same way. I said in the car – if I'd known how you felt, I'd have brought you home with me years ago and I meant it but I never told you how I felt, so I can't really blame you for not doing something that I didn't have the courage to do either.

Stephen shivered and wrapped his arms tightly around Cutter's waist. "You really mean that? Even after everything with ..." He swallowed heavily before continuing, "Helen."

"Helen and I have been over for years, I just didn't want to let go. If I'd known where she was I'd have moved on a long time ago. It was only the uncertainty that kept me trapped in the past. Maybe Helen and I were over before she even left. She must have thought we were or why would she have stayed away?" He rested his head on Stephen's shoulder, drawing strength from the other man. "When I found out what you'd done, I was hurt and angry, but I held on to that far longer than I should have. You didn't ruin my marriage, it was already falling apart. And Helen was your tutor. Even if you were the one making all the moves, which knowing Helen I very much doubt, she could still have said no. She should have said no. Sleeping with your students is frowned on, and for bloody good reasons."

Stephen urged Cutter's head up so he could look at him. "I am sorry I hurt you. I thought that by keeping it quiet I was protecting you. But then when I made that decision I didn't know she was ever coming back."

"I know, Stephen. Look, I'm not saying I'm not still upset that you did it, but I can hardly blame you for doing something stupid a long time ago. There's not a man alive who hasn't made an arse out of himself in the name of love at some time or another." He smiled. "I want you. You want me. And if we're careful I think we could actually make this work."

"What about you and Ryan?" Stephen didn't want to lose Cutter to Ryan, but the other man had had him first and it wasn't right if they were just going to kick him out now.

Cutter shrugged. "Ryan says he's not the relationship type. I think he's afraid to commit while he's still in the army. For now, I think a casual relationship is all he can handle and I think after tonight we'll both agree that we can offer him that."

Stephen smiled slowly. "See, this talking business isn't so hard after all." He leaned closer slowly, hesitantly brushing his lips against Cutter's. He still wasn't totally convinced that the other man was serious about this. He'd only ever wanted Stephen in the past when they were far from home and alone.

Moaning softly, Cutter opened his mouth, inviting Stephen to kiss him again, more thoroughly. He'd wanted this for a long time, but it had never occurred to him that Stephen might feel the same. Stephen was younger, fitter, a heck of a lot prettier ... he could have anyone he wanted. Why would he want a crumpled, scruffy zoology professor ten years his senior? Mind you after today his opinion of how attractive he was might have to change since apparently two young, gorgeous men, were both interested in him. Something like that could really go to a man's head.

Ryan leaned on the door frame and watched the two of them. He'd known they'd be good together if they could both just pull their heads out of their arses and do something about it. He was beginning to feel a bit neglected though, so he cleared his throat.

Cutter looked over his shoulder at Ryan, flushing guiltily. "Ah ..."

Ryan chuckled. "You were meant to be making tea or talking, not sticking your tongue down Hart's throat and trying to lick his tonsils."

"Stephen distracted me." Cutter said innocently, keeping his face straight despite the outraged noises coming from Stephen.

Laughing, Ryan shook his head. "I think I'll let Stephen make you pay for that later. For now we were going to teach someone a lesson about spying on people without their consent."

Stephen shivered. Now that he knew Cutter wanted him, he was looking forward to this. Whatever they had planned he knew it would be spectacular and there was something about the idea of being at Ryan and Cutter's mercy that made his cock sit up and beg.

Ryan saw the reaction and smiled to himself. He was going to enjoy this and if it went well then maybe next time they'd turn the tables on him. "Bedroom," he ordered quietly. "When we get there you can undress him, Cutter. I want to see what he's hiding under those clothes. He always seems to be wearing far too many of them."

"You know it's not nice to talk about me as if I'm not here," Stephen complained.

Ryan stalked over to him, smiling in satisfaction as Cutter moved out of the way, and grabbed Stephen's jaw. Holding him still, he kissed him possessively, forcing his tongue into Stephen's mouth and dominating the kiss. "If you're not careful, I'll have Cutter gag you as well."

Stephen groaned, his knees going weak as Ryan forced him to accept the kiss. His cock was straining against his jeans again by the time Ryan finally pulled back.

Ryan grinned at the expression on Stephen's face. "I wonder if Cutter owns a cock ring ... because at this rate you're going to come before we even get started."

Cutter shuddered at that. The image of Stephen with a cock ring on, totally submitting to him, hit kinks he hadn't even known he had. "I don't, but I'm buying one as soon as I can," he said, hoarsely.

Ignoring Ryan's order to go to the bedroom, Stephen leaned over and kissed Cutter again. "You do and you might find yourself in it. I'm sure I could talk Ryan into helping me tie you down. And this time it wouldn't just be Ryan teasing you."

"Next time," Ryan promised. "For now I want the two of you in the bedroom. The longer you delay, the longer your punishment will last."

Stephen laughed delightedly. Cutter wanted him and Ryan seemed perfectly happy to play with both of them. Life was good. He strolled through the house, feeling both their eyes on him as he climbed the stairs. Wiggling his arse cheekily, he jumped when a large hand smacked it firmly.

"If you keep that up you won't be able to sit down tomorrow," Ryan threatened. "I bet Cutter would love to spank that tight arse. I know I would."

When they got to the bedroom, Ryan stood back, leaning against the wall and watching the other two men. "Go on," he encouraged. "Undress him, Cutter." He rummaged through the wardrobe, reluctantly coming up with the belt from a dressing gown. "Bloody hell, don't you own a tie?"

Stephen laughed. "Cutter? He wouldn't know what to do with it. His idea of dressing smartly is to make sure his shirt is clean and remember to shave."

"Even Lyle owns a tie," Ryan complained. "Only the one, mind, but he does have one."

"When you two have quite finished ganging up on me can we get back to Stephen's punishment? What do you want me to do to him?" Cutter was quite happy to let Ryan call the shots for now.

Tossing the belt to Cutter Ryan told him, "Tie his wrists to the headboard." He grinned wickedly. "Face down for now. I think you should give him that spanking I threatened."

Stephen held his wrists out obediently, letting Cutter tie him to the bed. He turned his head so he could watch Cutter's face. The expression there made him shiver. He could see lust and concentration, but also a lot of affection.

Leaning down, Cutter pressed a gentle kiss to Stephen's spine. "You look incredible like this." He was amazed that even after the last few weeks Stephen could trust him this much. He looked over at Ryan and hesitated, unsure whether to follow his command to spank Stephen. He didn't want to hurt the other man. But then Stephen wriggled his arse wantonly and he knew that Stephen wanted him to do it.

Reaching out, Cutter ran his hand lightly over Stephen's arse, chuckling when Stephen moaned and pressed back into the gentle touch. "You really want this?" Before Stephen could answer, he brought his hand down sharply on his arse, the sound echoing through the quiet room. Stephen groaned and shuddered and Cutter watched, fascinated, as the skin reddened. More confident now he did it again and again until Stephen was wriggling and pleading for more.

"I think he likes it," Ryan teased, opening his own trousers and pulling his hard cock out. "If you come before we tell you to, I'll find something to make a cock ring from and you'll stay like that all evening, Hart." His voice never changed in tone as he went from talking to Cutter, to threatening Stephen.

Groaning, Stephen buried his head in the pillow. "Bastard."

Cutter laughed. "You won't be so naughty in future, will you, Stephen?" He leaned down and ran his tongue over the red, warm skin of Stephen's well spanked arse.

"Oh God!" Stephen pushed back, wanting more of the warm, wet tongue. There was still part of him that couldn't believe it was Cutter touching him like this and that this wasn't just a really vivid dream.

Cutter didn't need Ryan to tell him to keep going. He couldn't have stopped now for any reason. He ran his tongue over every inch of Stephen's arse and then spread the cheeks, pushing his tongue into Stephen's body.

"Fuck, Cutter, please!" Stephen spread his legs eagerly, trying to get Cutter to do something, anything, as long as he didn't stop.

Reaching under him as Stephen pushed his arse into the air, Cutter gripped the base of his cock firmly, making sure he didn't come. He nipped sharply at one arse cheek and then chuckled at the needy whine that Stephen made.

Ryan was watching them both hungrily, lazily stroking his cock. "Give him what he wants, Cutter. Fuck him."

Cutter looked at him and nodded. "Lube? I don't have any."

Tossing him the bottle they'd used earlier, Ryan grinned. "Aren't you glad I didn't use all of this on you?" he teased.

Cutter chuckled. "Hell yes." He looked at Ryan's erection. "Keep that until we're done and you can fuck whichever one of us you want."

Letting his head fall back against the wall, Ryan groaned softly. "There's an offer I'm not going to turn down, although ..." He looked at Stephen hungrily. "I think I'd rather find out what Stephen looks like with his lips wrapped around my cock."

Stephen groaned. "Make him let me come and you can have anything you want."

Cutter twisted the top off the bottle and poured some of the oil into the palm of his hand. Coating a finger he slowly pushed it into Stephen's body, moaning as his finger was gripped tightly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," he whispered.

"Probably as long as I've wanted you to." Stephen's voice was muffled as he buried his head in the pillow and pushed his arse back onto Cutter's finger. He blushed as he continued, "I used to fantasise about this. You grabbing me and bringing me back here after work one day and fucking me. Never thought it would happen."

Cutter pushed a second finger into him. "I didn't know you wanted me." He kissed Stephen's back again. "You're welcome here any night you want, Stephen." He pulled his fingers out. "Roll over. I want you to watch me as I fuck you and I want to see you come on my cock."

Stephen moaned helplessly and struggled into position, his arms crossed uncomfortably over his head. He'd never been able to watch Cutter before because all their encounters had been late at night in tents, so they couldn't even use torches to see one another without putting on a show for the rest of the camp site. For the same reason neither of them had ever been able to make much noise. He was looking forward to hearing Cutter; he wanted to make him scream his name.

Cutter leaned down and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into Stephen's mouth and revelling in the other man's surrender. "Fuck, you taste good." He looked back over his shoulder at Ryan. "Condom?"

"You don't need one," Stephen gasped hoarsely. "I'm clean and I trust you." He didn't add 'and I haven't been with anyone else since the first time we slept together' but he could have done.

Kissing him again, Cutter lined the head of his cock up with Stephen's arse and pushed, groaning when he was enveloped in tight heat. He started moving, slowly at first, intending to draw this out as long as he could.

Stephen moaned loudly as he felt Cutter stretching him and filling him with his cock. He wriggled encouragingly, pushing back as much as he could and impaling himself even further on Cutter's cock. He knew he was making desperate, needy whimpers but he couldn't hold them back, not with Cutter staring down into his eyes and slowly fucking him.

Ryan bit back a groan of his own. The two men were very hot together and it was all he could do to refrain from stroking himself to a hard, fast orgasm. But the promise of a blow job from Stephen was enough to help him keep control.

Cutter could barely believe how sexy Stephen was. He'd always known the other man was gorgeous but the hungry little sounds he was making were beyond anything he could have imagined. He started thrusting harder, driving himself into Stephen's pliant body. He leaned down and bit Stephen's throat, marking him.

When Cutter's teeth closed around his skin, Stephen cried out. He arched up, trying to get Cutter's cock even further into his body. "Please, please, please!" he begged.

Nearly bending Stephen in half with the power of his thrusts, Cutter moved quickly towards his own orgasm, taking Stephen almost brutally. He reached in between then and gripped Stephen's cock, stroking it roughly.

Stephen screamed hoarsely and Cutter felt Stephen's hot come coating his hand and their stomachs. Stephen's body rippled and contracted around him and he groaned, his own orgasm coming almost as a surprise.

He collapsed across Stephen's chest, breathing heavily and feeling the rise and fall of the chest beneath his cheek as Stephen fought for air as well. Then cool hands were rolling him to one side and a damp cloth was being passed over his skin, cleaning him off. He looked up as Ryan wiped Stephen down as well and then untied his wrists.

Ryan smiled down at both of them and then brushed a gentle kiss first over Stephen's lips and then over Cutter's. He started to pull back so he could take the cloth back to the bathroom, strangely reluctant to disturb the two men right now.

Stephen reached out and grabbed his wrist as he started to withdraw, pulling him onto the bed with them. "You've been very patient," he said, his voice raspy from screaming. "You deserve a reward."

Ryan groaned as Stephen pulled him to lie in the middle of the bed. Cutter had propped himself up on one elbow and was looking down at him, smiling lazily. On the other side, Stephen was pressed up against him and Ryan's cock twitched at the thought of being squeezed between these two men.

Reaching out Stephen trailed a finger along Ryan's cock, smiling smugly when the other man moaned softly. "You like to tease, but I wonder how you like being on the other side?"

Ryan shuddered and arched up towards Stephen's hand. Normally he'd take that comment as a challenge and have fun seeing if they could push him far enough to make him break, but he felt like he'd already been hard for ever and he just wanted to come.

Cutter leaned over and kissed Stephen slowly, giving Ryan a very inspiring view as the kiss became longer and deeper. Eventually, Cutter pulled back. "Next time, love. I think he's waited long enough tonight."

Ryan nodded emphatically. "You promised me anything I wanted, Stephen and I want your mouth on my cock."

"I think we can manage something better than a simple blow job," Cutter said with a wicked smile. "Kneel up and brace yourself against the wall."

Ryan did as he was told, content to trust Cutter for now. He looked down as Stephen wriggled around so that he was curled around Ryan's legs, with his mouth only inches from Ryan's cock. He thrust forward, rubbing the head of his cock against Stephen's lips, groaning when the other man opened for him and his cock slid into Stephen's hot, wet mouth.

He was distracted from the incredible feeling of Stephen sucking his cock when Cutter's hands spread his arse and a slippery tongue slid between his cheeks and traced circles on the sensitive flesh there.

"Christ!" He didn't know whether to thrust forwards into Stephen's seemingly elastic throat or back onto Cutter's talented tongue. Stephen took hold of his hips and soon the four hands gripping him tightly were the only things holding him up. His arms buckled and as he fell forwards, his cock slid even further into Stephen's mouth.

Resting his forehead on the wall, he looked down at Stephen and groaned. He looked stunning like this, like he'd been born to suck cock. Ryan groaned and spread his legs further, as Cutter's tongue finally pushed inside his arse. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer but he didn't want this to end.

Stephen could see how close Ryan was. Relaxing his throat he pushed forward, taking Ryan in all the way to the root and then swallowing around him.

Ryan cried out and bucked wildly, coming with an incomprehensible yell. He slumped forward, his muscles feeling as limp as rags.

Stephen pulled back and he and Cutter carefully lowered Ryan to the bed, curling themselves around him almost protectively as he slowly regained control of his body. Pressing a gentle kiss to Ryan's shoulder, Stephen reached up and nuzzled his cheek. "Time for a nap I think," he teased.

Ryan stuck his tongue out at him, grinning playfully and looking much younger than normal. "'s only natural to sleep after sex. You're too wide awake. It's freaky."

Cutter chuckled and pulled Ryan back against him, throwing an arm casually over his waist. "I'll cook dinner in a bit if you want. But nap first. You two have worn me out, even if Stephen is still all perky and annoying."

Stephen glared and then snuggled closer to the two of them. "Didn't say I wasn't sleepy. In fact I'm the one suggesting a nap." He grabbed the duvet and pulled it over them all.

Ryan laughed and pressed back against Cutter, pulling Stephen to rest on his chest. He didn't normally hang around after sex, but a short nap couldn't hurt and maybe dinner before he went home would be nice. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the air around him smelling of Cutter and Stephen and sex. This was good. He could get used to this. Not that he'd let himself, not yet. But it was nice to be able to play with the two of them without any strings and he'd know that when he wasn't able to be around they'd still have each other. Maybe in a few years, once he retired, he'd see if it had the potential to be more than a bit of fun. A snore interrupted his thoughts and he muffled a laugh. Cutter had the right idea though, now wasn't the time for deep thoughts. He snuggled a little further under the duvet and let himself drift off to sleep, warm and comfortable and exhausted from their activities.


End file.
